All the Right Moves
by Authoress24
Summary: He'd be the King of Hearts. She was the Queen of Spades. But the Knight would fight, for he was one of her soldiers. Or maybe they were all simply sinking in an ocean of faces.
1. The Jackass of a King

_*I do not own Naruto or the song, "All the Right Moves"*_

_**All the Right Moves**_

_**Chapter One**_

She wasn't particularly beautiful.

But she _damn _well wasn't ugly either.

Maybe it was the blank and bored expression over her face.

Well – she did hate these kinds of events. And she would've gave anything to be anywhere, but this ridiculous masquerade ball. They were too crowded and too noisy. She'd _definitely_ rather be curled up with her favorite book.

The palace was beautiful. She was simply awed speechless at its empty, intimidating beauty. Her lips parted for a bitter smile.

She stationed herself at a table in the far corner of the room. The darkness did little to shadow her enchanting beauty.

The pinkette had declined every offer to dance. Politely? Definitely not so, but she didn't quite care. However, when that hurt expression washed over their ever so optimistic faces, she did feel her heart drop – just a tiny bit though.

When her blonde companion swayed over, she scoffed. Well – she smiled joyfully at the girl herself, but her lips pulled down immediately, intensely, and deeply at her words.

"Sasuke-samma's here!" Ino squealed. "He's finally here!"

True to the blonde's word, the heir to the throne had arrived. His dramatic and extravagant entrance caused many girl to drop to their knees, squeal themselves soundless, or simply pass out. Albeit the normal fan girl reaction, Sakura's scowl deepened. She was _no_ fan girl. _Not_ for him.

_Never_ for _him_.

His phenomenally good looks only made the green-eyed beauty dislike the king in waiting more.

The squealing Ino turned to Sakura. The blonde's over-zealous gushing irritated the pinkette beyond any source of human comprehension.

"What do you think of Sasuke-samma?" All the squealing ad commotion was pissing her off - to the extreme.

However so, with pursed lips, Sakura turned to Ino. She crossed her legs, as well as her arms. She tilted her head in a curious and cocky manner. But gave the blonde an _ever _so pretty, but _ever _so sarcastic smile.

"He's an asshole – I mean…"

Sarcasm drowned her tone into the after death.

"Great guy."

Ino glares at the pink-haired beauty.

The blonde scrunched up her nose and stomped away. Sakura laughed at the girl's movie styled exit.

Throughout the hours, numerous men have asked for her hand in a dance. But of course, she declined every offer, and explained with one of her prepared and false reasons. In truth, she simply didn't want to. But she knew that the men here would not take that as a reasonable excuse. She just simply preferred to watch as many girls asked the young and handsome Prince Sasuke for a dance – well they attempted to.

He was comfortable in her little, dark corner. After all, she was more analytical than social. Everyone and anyone could've seen that. She had always been.

"Excuse me, if I am not quite accurate in memorizing your name."

But that didn't stop them.

The deep and smooth voice coaxed Sakura to look up.

The green-eyed beauty raised a perfectly groomed, pink brow. Her tone matched that one of her expression. Expectant.

"What makes you think that you will even learn the first letter of my name?"

Her counter made him recoil a bit. But he regained his composure and tried again. But Prince Sasuke had no words to say. Instead he came from a different approach and ignored her counter-attack.

"Would you do me, Prince Sasuke – prince of and heir to the Uchiha Kingdom, the greatest honor of all, and dance with me madam?" She hated the way he pronounced that word. She insisted people pronounce it as "madame" with a long _a_ rather than "madam" with a short _a_. It was… prettier.

The rehearsed line sounded so natural and so like honey off his lips, but it didn't fool her.

Sakura scoffed again.

He bowed, his arm extended out to her. His palm opened expectantly. The girl simply raised a brow at him and scowled. She crossed her arms and tilted her head up defiantly.

"I'd rather dance with Choji-kun."

Everything and everyone stopped.

They all stared at the two.

"Excuse me?"

Sakura nodded and waved him off.

"You're excused."

Sasuke inhaled, his temper was flaring.

Sakura noticed it. But it wasn't like she gave a shit about him or his temper.

"Dance with me." he demanded.

She would not.

"_Dance with me_." he urged.

She refused to dance with the Devil.

Her favorite song began to play.

_"Oh. Oh. Ohh..."_

She set her hand in Sasuke's.

_We'll have to switch partners anyways._

And thus, he pulled her unto the dance floor.


	2. The Masked Knight

_*I do not own Naruto, or the song, "All the Right Moves".*_

All the Right Moves

Chapter Two

She couldn't focus –

At least – not on the King of Douche Bags, Sasuke.

When those blue gems caught her green emeralds, their intensity trapped her. She had gotten lost in a sea of blue. She knew they had depth. They had to have depth.

For she was drowning in it.

And the water was so, very cold, in this suffocating and hot room.

No – it was just her. The room was quite cool.

She could not look elsewhere. Those eyes were dangerous and hypnotic. Sasuke twirled her under his arm; she stopped palm against palm with another.

Still, even though her partner was quite handsome, she continued to ignore everything else around her. Sakura was desperate. She just simply had to get to the Boy with the Blue. She had never been desperate before. She almost brushed her fluttering heart off as adrenaline. Maybe it was. Maybe it wasn't. She couldn't identify this… emotion. She couldn't identify this… feeling. This… whatever the hell it was.

She had never felt this way before.

She was free once more. Lady Haruno swayed into a line with all the other dancing, young women. Giving space between her chest and her arms, the limbs crossed diagonally, her left hand clasped unto her right. Sakura tilted her hands in different directions. The left went up; the right went down. The pinkette's fingers stretched and flexed, her finger tips twisting.

"_Let's paint the picture of a perfect place. They've got it better than what anyone's told ya'."_

When warm, strong, defined, toned, and muscled arms wrapped securely around her from behind, Sakura thought she was imagining things.

She found she was not.

And she was glowing crimson.

"_There be the King of Hearts_."

His lips vibrated tantalizingly across and against her neck. She immediately glanced at Sasuke.

"_And you're the Queen of Spades_." The girl slowly dropped her gaze to the floors, her head following the direction.

"_And we'll fight for you like we are your soldiers_."

He twirled her around. Their hands intertwined. The two pushed apart, the stranger – she'd decided to call him "Boy with the Blue" or maybe "Boy Blue" for now. – tugged her into his chest once more.

Both of their bodies slurred and grinded against each other. They slid and slipped into and out of each-others bodies, and demanded their partner's very best.

"_Do you think I'm special? Do you think I'm nice?" _Boy Blue's arms wrapped around Sakura's lower thighs as she sang. "_Am I bright enough to shine in your spaces_?" The stranger threw her over his shoulder; she flipped forward. His arms swung over her ducked head. From then on out, they began their capoeira.

She straightened up, and swung slowly. He caught her fist, and twisted her into a montage of perfect cartwheels.

* * *

"What're they doing?!" an enraged Prince Sasuke growled.

"Dancing." The raven's eyes snapped towards his older brother.

"Itachi…" warning and promise filled his tone.

"Well… They _are_." The older one "clarified".

Sasuke glowered at his older brother, then his supposed "future wife", and then her dancing partner.

* * *

After a few times, Sakura began to cartwheel on her own. When she purposely staggered back, Boy Blue caught her. The man collected her in his arms. AS she stared into the pool of blue surrounded by a gold and red half-mask, she silently wished to see all of his face.

She'd bet her _heart_ he was handsome – even more so than Sasuke.

The pink-haired beauty shook her head playfully, a disbelieving gleam in her eyes.

"_It can't be possible_!"

Boy Blue smirked, amusement shining in his own orbs. "_The rain can fall_," Their voices blended, creating a euphoric, hypnotic, enticing, enchanting, and pure symphony.

"_Only when it's over our heads_."

He took her arms and slowly pushed it up, then back. Her wrist slowly went bended then flexed. He just as slowly leaned forward and nuzzles her, whilst bringing her arm down.

Sakura rolled her head and craned her neck a bit to give Boy Blue more space. She inhaled sharply; the pinkette was rewarded with the strong, sweet, and addictive smell of the blonde's hair.

"_Strawberries…_" she sighed dreamily; her heart melting.

The pink-haired beauty's eyes fluttered open slowly.

Boy Blue intertwined his fingers with hers. The blonde twirled the pinkette once more, before letting her fall backward. In a jerky movement, he grabbed her thigh and brought it up to his hip. All the while, his other hand landed on her lower back.

Her hair dangled over the floor; her head fell as well. Sakura caught glimpse of the enraged prince. The green-eyed, pink-haired beauty noticed that she and Blue Boy – she liked that a bit better – had stolen the entire dance floor. Other couples were off to the side line simply watching in envy and enchantment.

Blue Boy brought her unto her feet. The blonde cleared his throat as her straightened his blazer. Sakura smoothed over her dress.

They took a glance at the other before going their separate ways. On her way back, she heard a soft and gruff grunt, "Lady Haruno." She nodded softly, and continued on. Sakura headed back to her corner; he headed back to his… _lady_… acquaintance. She met the ebony-haired female's gaze. The raven stuck her nose up into the air and turned away with a small, "_Hmph_!" Sakura's glance of adoration became a glare of rebellion. The girl herself was beautiful. Her attitude towards Sakura however…

The pinkette scowled and plumped down, arms and legs crossed.

Sakura couldn't wait for this to be all over.

Blue Boy flashed her a lopsided grin.

_Okay…_

Sakura Haruno blushed.

_Maybe she could wait a _tiny_ bit longer._


	3. AN

A/N: I've got no clues. Discontinuing it. Anyone got any ideas? 


End file.
